


A Celeb Life

by SPNFangallovesSquirrel



Series: Dean [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6926419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNFangallovesSquirrel/pseuds/SPNFangallovesSquirrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this AU, Dean Winchester is an Actor, you're a famous singer. Y'all fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Celeb Life

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/N): Your Name  
> (Y/L/N): Your last name  
> (Y/N/N): Your nickname

You slip quietly into the back of the restaurant. The owner knows you, so she grants you access to the back doors. You like her small dive bar, and didn’t want to draw attention to yourself.  
  
This was your favorite place to be when you were in San Diego, and some how no one had caught on yet, so with the life you lived, you had a little privacy within her “home away from home” as she called it.  
  
The owner and your favorite waitress didn’t like the attention her bar got when celebrities swarmed in with dozens and dozens of fans following. She liked to work hard for the reputation, not skate by with accolades from a celebrity. That’s why you liked her. She didn’t use your hard work to not work as hard.  
  
“Alright (Y/N). Your regular table?” You look to see your usual waitress – the gorgeous blonde owner – approaching you as you slink in the back door.  
  
“Uh, yes please.” You smile, pulling off your sunglasses.  
  
“Shoot, I’m sorry. Someone is in your booth. New girl, she doesn’t know you come almost daily while you’re in San Diego.”  
  
“It’s okay Veronica; I’ll sit at the bar. I guess it can’t always be that easy.” You wink and follow her to the bar, where you make yourself comfortable.  
  
“Okay. I’ll let the new girl know, that when you come in, your booth should be free if you’re still here.”  
  
“Who’s even at it?” you ask. You didn’t want to look. You were taught it was rude to stare. Even if they were in your seat.  
  
“Some actor. Dean. Dean Win – Dean Winchester?” she shrugs her shoulder not really caring. “Some CW TV actor. Supernatural.” She snaps her finger and points to you, finally figuring it out.  
  
“Huh, and he steals my seat. Rude.” You shake your head and head to the bar. You make yourself comfortable and wait for Veronica to face you on the other side of the bar.  
  
“The usual sweetheart? Your " _everything_ " taco salad?” she puts a glass of water in front of you and smiles.  
  
“Um, let’s do an everything burger today? I need my strength for the concert later today.”  
  
“So a concert on top of Comic Con? Baby girl, you’re going to be so dead on your feet when you’re done.”  
  
You shrug your shoulders and wave it off. “I don’t care. You have to know me by now. I like keeping busy. It isn’t in me to stop.”  
  
She mothered, even though the girl was a year younger than your older sister. “Baby girl, you aren’t invincible. You need to take a breather for yourself.”  
  
“Probably. I know. I just have so many things I have to do, and I even though I have to do it, I love doing them.” You replied. "That's the downside to this line of work. If it weren't fun. I'd take more breaks."  
  
She rolls her eyes and shakes her head. “I’ll get you your food sweetheart.”  
  
Minutes pass, and after about a good ten minutes, Veronica brings you your burger, along with a complimentary beer and fries. You contemplate everything going on that week, eating your burger in silence until someone sits next to you.  
  
“Beer please.” The husky voice asks.  
  
“Comin’ right up sweetheart,” Veronica quips as she’s walking back and forth.  
  
“Maybe you should refill mine too, Ronnie.” You reply. You can see her nod at the other end.  
  
“Long day at the office?” the male voice asks next to you.  
  
You sigh and turn to see Dean Winchester sitting next to you. A warn out black leather jacket covers a blue and teal plaid shirt. “More like long week. What brings you to this little hole?”  
  
Veronica scoffs as she places the beers in front of the two of you and shakes her head.  
  
“I’m here for comic con. Wanted to find a small place. What about you?” he asks.  
  
“Same here. Comic con was this morning; I have a big shindig tonight, and then Nerd HQ tomorrow. They’re having me interview a few panels.”  
  
“You look oddly familiar. Do I know you?” he asks taking a drink of his beer. He notices a table free, and stands. “Do you want to take this to a table?”  
  
You nod and follow him to the table and sit. “Well, my big face is plastered all over LA on billboards. I’ve got a big ad up here in San Diego and probably every major metropolitan area.”  
  
“Oh right, right. You snagged that new Marvel Avenger’s role?”   
  
“Technically she’s not in the " _Avengers_ ” yet, but yep.” You put Avengers in air quotes. You laugh, acting embarrassed. “That’s me.”  
  
“Okay. I’ve seen the ad, but I’m thinking something else. Don’t you sing or something?” he asks. You nod. “Oh, I know. We went to a concert once while we were in Italy for JIB con. All of us at the Supernatural group. We were going to see if we could meet you and your band after, but you were too busy.”  
  
“Okay. I do remember Italy.” You reply. “That was a crazy couple of weeks. I was curious as to why the town was so busy. The concert and Supernatural.”  
  
“So you said you have a concert tonight?” he asked.  
  
“Yeah,” you look to your phone. “Shit, one I have to go get ready for. Thanks for reminding me and visiting with me.”

“Any time, I hope I can see you before you leave?” he stands as you stand.  
  
“I hope so. I more than likely will have dinner here tomorrow. But, if you can make it to the concert, I’ll tell them to let you through. You can come back stage and visit. You could also talk Gabe or Chuck in to possibly playing the guitar on stage with us? I’m down a guitarist.”  
  
“I’ll let him know. It was nice meeting you.” He holds out his hand as you’re pulling money out of your wallet. “Don’t worry. I got it.”  
  
Ooh, chivalrous _and_ handsome. “Thanks. It was nice meeting you. I hope I see you tonight. Eight? Bring the TV family.”  
  
He smiles and nods and watches as you disappear through the back door.

* * *

 

“Hey Michael!” you call walking through the box office. You wanted to make sure that everything was going as planned before you headed back to the green room. A guy - maybe six feet - with curly hair looks up from his job.  
  
“Hey boss, what’s up?” he asks as you approach him.  
  
“I don’t know if he’s going to take me up on my offer, but if Dean Winchester and a group of his coworkers from Supernatural come, send them to the green room. Okay?”  
  
“Got it boss.” He winks at you, when you give him a look and a roll of your eyes and you walk off.  
  
Ten minutes pass. You’re in your one and only outfit for the concert. Skinny jeans, a white tank top and your comfortable black high tops. If you were to dance, you wouldn’t break a leg in them. You sit down as the band makes themselves comfortable in the green room, doing various things. Almost everyone is on their phone.  
  
So you do what they do. You troll around Twitter, even though you don’t want to.  
  
You’re immediately tagged in posts. Your fans loved to tweet about your concerts, your upcoming movie, and they always tagged you in them. But it wasn’t the constant retweeting and posts from your rabid fans that caught your eye, it was one from Jared Padalecki.  
  
“ **@littlegypsievampire** we’re so excited to see the concert tonight. #(Y/N)AndTheGang #GetYourPartyOn #RawAndUnplugged.” – **@SamWinchester**.  
  
Posted with it was their group, and they were right in front of the concert hall.  
  
You let out a little squeal as you notice, they’re actually coming. That squeal makes almost everyone in the same room as you to look up.  
  
“What was that?” Lance – your drummer, but most importantly your big brother – asks.  
  
“Oh nothing.” You stutter, trying to get the right words to come out of your mouth. “I’ll be back. I’m going to. I’m going to go.”  
  
You leave the green room, and it feels less stuffy. They could sense you were nervous and excited, so the mood had shifted quickly. People are rushing around, getting ready for last minute things, when your brother’s personal assistant rushed up to you.  
  
“Michael let a bunch of people through to come here, with out paying. Is that true?”  
  
You eye Dean’s taller frame, and his even taller friend next to him. He was one you couldn’t miss. They were surrounded by a few more people, whom you thought to be a bodyguard, their friend Gabe and Chuck Shurley.  
  
You wave to get their attention and wave them over. “Of course I did. I invited them personally. Michael was just doing his job. What I told him to do.”  
  
You approach Dean first, and accept the hug he offers. “(Y/N), this is Sam, Cliff, Chuck and Gabe. Kevin is somewhere around here. Guys, this (Y/N) (Y/L/N).”  
  
“Hey, it’s nice to meet you finally.” Sam says extending his arms out. He must’ve been a hugger too, so you gave him one.  
  
“Likewise. Thanks for coming guys. Let’s go meet the rest of the gang.” You nod and motion for them to follow. Kevin runs up, and you turn to lead them down the hall.  
  
There is a loud commotion and before you can be pulled out of harm’s way, your personal assistant crashes in to you; dropping the two hot coffees; allowing them to soak through your white tank top. Sam quickly helps your PA up, while Dean reaches a hand out for you.  
  
“Oh my god, (Y/N/N) I’m so sorry.”  
  
“It’s okay Patty. I’m fine. I’ll change. Are you okay?” you ask, stabilizing yourself next to Jensen. You look to her and she nods slowly. “Okay. Now you’d better go get another coffee for whom ever that was for.”  
  
Patty nods and rushes off, and you look to the group. “Sorry, it looks like you guys get to meet the band, while I’ll change.”

* * *

 

“Well, that was an awesome concert!” Your brother gives you a high–five as you walk off the stage.  
  
“Best yet. I can’t believe that 10 year old requested Kansas. Kid has good taste.” You nod and your band agrees with you in murmurs and different exclamations. You walk back stage and hand your guitar off to a crew member, and look to your guests who have been waiting.  
  
“Thanks again Gabe!” You give him a hug. “I really appreciate you filling in last minute. Really. You saved our hides.”  
  
“Hey no problem. Chuck and I might just bug you until you help us out at a God n' Gabe concert, just saying.”  
  
“Any time.” You wink. You turn to the rest of your friends and greet them. You see Jess in the midst of the group of boys, and rush to give her a hug, letting out a girlish squeal as you see your friend. “Oh my god, thanks for coming Jess!”  
  
“No problem, I had to save you from all this testosterone. I would introduce you to everyone, but I know you’ve met everyone already.”

“How do you know her Jess?” Sam asks, a confused look on his face.

“The Women of Hollywood brunch last year. We’ve been friends ever since. I want to know how you found this good guy?” Jess asks patting Dean's chest.

“He was in that little dive and grill I like to visit when I’m here in town. We started to visit and I extended the invite before I had to rush over to get ready. You guys free? We’re going to have drinks in the green room.” They all nod and follow you toward the green room.

* * *

 

“Wow, (Y/N). You look gorgeous.” Dean was all smiles as you approached him in the hotel lobby that next night. Since you shared a hotel in San Diego, your date started there.  
  
You don’t know how you got there, but somehow in the time you spent together after your concert, Dean had asked you out on a date as soon as you were free. You had excitedly said yes and now, you were there.  
  
The next night, you were at the date, and you were incredibly nervous.  
  
“Is it too much?” you asked, motioning to your navy blue number, just a little lacy dress that you had found and some not – so – flashy gold heels.  
  
“No, god no. You look gorgeous. Beautiful.”  
  
You look down, trying to hide the crimson creeping on your cheeks on your nose. “Thanks. You look pretty handsome yourself.”  
  
He mirrors your last actions, and you can tell this might be a long night.  
  
“Are you ready?” he asks. You nod and take the hand he’s offered to you. You sneak out the back and in to a waiting car, still holding tight to his hand.

* * *

 

“Yeah, and seriously, I’m trying to be as cool as possible and I’m slaying this piece for a cover we’re doing for the concert in Vegas, and I back up into none other than Carlos himself.” He laughs with you as you take a drink from your beer.  
  
The restaurant he had chosen ended up being a dud, so you went to the place you first met. You were both tucked away in a quiet corner visiting.  
  
You could imagine the squeal of the feedback from the speakers as he stopped playing; or the terrified look on his face as he met the rock legend. Or the possible scenarios that were running through his mind, or the fans not knowing what to de either. “Oh gees. That would be so embarrassing. I can’t believe that you got to meet Carlos Santana. That is literally been my dream since I started the job.”  
  
“Just Carlos?”  
  
“No, I have other, loftier dreams. I would die and go to heaven if I could meet Jon Bon Jovi. Uh, Steven Tyler. I would kill to sing along side Joan Jett. Those are just a few. What about you? Are you anything like your character?” you ask.  
  
“I guess you could say that. I do love a good Led Zeppelin song. But you might catch me singing country. I dunno, it just depends on what mood I’m in.”  
  
“I can relate. That’s why my music has been so different lately. I can’t pinpoint what I want to do, and what I like, and I like including the band.”  
  
“Your group is the coolest. I’ve never seen a band work so closely together. It’s usually a lead singer and the band does what they say.”  
  
“Yeah. And that’s why my band is also family. I want them to be as involved in their job as I am.”  
  
“You know what, I like you. I hope we can talk more.” He holds his hand out, lying it flat against the table.  
  
“I would love to. If you’re free this weekend before I leave, I would love to see you again. Maybe just something quiet, you and me?” you ask. You lace your fingers in his and lean forward. Just being that close to him, made your heart flutter like a love struck teenager.  
  
“I’d love that. A lot.” He replies. He gives you a smile.  
  
You continue to talk for the remainder of the night until sleep pulls you to go back to your hotel room. 


End file.
